Come Back
by EmilyJonasPattinson
Summary: Quando encontras tudo o que sempre quiseste, vais fazer de tudo para não a perder... Mas estás a remar contra a maré...
1. Escolhas e Estranhezas

_**Come Back / Volta**_

_Olá pessoal :D_

_Estava a tentar acabar a fic em que estou a trabalhar e depois ia começar a fazer uma sobre o Twilight, mas para vos dar algo para ler posto esta também ^^_

_Está quase acabada e é um pouco longa... Quando acabar esta começo a fazer a nova e depois vou postando as duas alternadamente. Esta é sobre os Jonas Brothers e chama-se Volta, apesar de o título que lhe dei estar em inglês (Come Back) porque achei mais bonito LOL_

_Personagens:_

_Caroline Campbell_

_Joseph Jonas_

_Sally Parker_

_Nicholas Jonas_

_Fred Campbell_

_Kevin Jonas_

_George Tremblay_

_Denise Jonas_

_Paul Jonas_

_Personagens secundárias:_

_Dra. Meredith Grey_

_Dr. George O'Malley_

_Dra. Izzie Stevens_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Capítulo 1 – Escolhas e estranhezas**_

Caroline estava deitada na sua cama, absorta nas escolhas que tinha para fazer e na falta de tempo que tinha para se decidir. O tempo escasseava e ainda não tinha uma solução.

Com 19 anos recebera duas bolsas de estudo e tinha de escolher uma delas. Uma delas era para Harvard e a outra para a Universidade da Califórnia em Los Angeles. Harvar era a melhor universidade dos EUA, mas Los Angeles era a sua cidade de sonho, e a universidade também era muito boa. Fred, pai de Caroline, entrou no quarto, que tinha papel de parede padrão de zebra, e ao ver a sua filha tão preocupada perguntou:

-Hey, pequenina, que se passa? Estás assim por causa das bolsas de estudo?

Caroline pestanejou lentamente e acenou com a cabeça, sentando-se na cama.

-Então, não precisas ficar assim... Sabes que se ficares preocupada vai ser pior... Eu apoio-te seja qual for a tua decisão, e só te posso dar um concelho: segue o que sentes. - Fred sorriu e chegou-se perto da filha para lhe fazer uma festa na cabeça antes de sair do quarto.

-O que é que eu vou fazer? Eu quero ir para LA, mas Harvard é a melhor universidade dos Estados Unidos...- dizia Caroline aí, eu tou a falar sozinha?! Está provado, isto 'tá a dar comigo em doida!

Deixou-se cair novamente e fechou os olhos, como se isso a fizesse escolher mais depressa. Dentro de uma semana tinha de responder a uma das propostas e logo em seguida mandar-lhe-iam o bilhete de avião pois tinha de ir conhecer as instalações e fazer testes iniciais e assim.

As horas iam passando e Caroline adormeceu, já lhe doía a cabeça de tanto pensar naquilo. Foi uma noite torbulenta com sonhos perturbadores sobre o que perderia se fosse para uma e não para a outra.

Quando acordou estava a suar e ainda mais confusa. O sol já brilhava e o pai estava na cozinha a fazer o pequeno almoço e a ouvir o noticiário com o volume da televisão demasiado elevado, o que impediu Caroline de voltar a adormecer. Ainda meio a dormir, levantou-se e foi escolher a roupa que ia vestir antes de ir tomar banho. Acabou por tirar uma t-shir rosa com um mostrinho no meio e umas calças pretas. Quando saiu do banho, embrulhada na sua toalha da Hello Kitty, ouviu algo interessante na televisão:

-Aluno entra em Harvard e mata vinte colegas e cinco professores e em seguida comete suicídio. É o maior massacre da história de Boston. Nenhum dos presentes no refeitório sobreviveu, os funerais e homenagens ocorrerão amanhã pelas 10 horas... - Caroline, que mal ouviu a palavra "Harvard" foi a correr para a cozinha de toalha enrolada no corpo, estava petrificada a olhar para a televisão. Voltou à terra quando o pai disse:

-Estes míudos estão cada vez mais violentos! A culpa é dos pais, que não os ensinam a ser cidadão correctos...

-Mesmo. Mas isto fez-me escolher a Universidade da Califórnia, não quero morrer assim!

-Tens a certeza que é isso que queres? Isto pode ter sido ocasional, não está sempre a acontecer...

-Mas eu tenho medo pai... Está decidido, Califórnia, aqui vou eu! - e pela primeira vez nos últimos dias, ela sorriu.

Essa semana passou depressam Caroline estava demasiado ocupada a arrumar as coisas e a despedir-se das pessoas de quem gostava para reparar nas horas. Às vezzes saía para estar com os amigos e quando dava por ela já era de noite. Faltavam dois dias para partir e só faltava despedir-se do seu melhor amigo George, a quem ela gostava de chamar Gê, o que ele não gostava mas aceitava visto que eram muito próximos. George também tinha uma alcunha para ela: Carô. Caroline odiava a alcunha, dizia que assim ela parecia uma bebé, mas tinha de a aceitar pois George também aceitava a sua. Arrumou o que lhe faltava arrumar de manhã e depois foi acampar com o melhor amigo. Para levar a meia dúzia de peças de roupa que iria precisar, a sua malada da Eastpak chagaria. Iam dormir na mesma tenda, mas já o tinham feito antes, eram como irmãos, nada acntecia. Ou melhor até àquele dia...

Quando chegaram ao parque de campismo montaran a tenda roxa e foram dar uma volta. George estava estranho, a tentar aproximar-se de Caroline, mas ela pensou que fosse só por ela estar quase a ir embora. George tentou várias vezes agarrar a mão delae estava constantemente a abraçá-la e a dar-lhe beijos na cara. Caroline achou tudo isto muito esquisito mas pensou mais uma vezes ser uma reacção ao pouco tempo que tinham juntos.

Depois do passeio decidiram ir almoçar, pois já era tarde. No parque de campismo havia uma pequena relote com comidas leves e rápidas. Caroline escolheu uma salada de atum e uma Coca-Cola. Por sua vez, George pediiu uma salada de frango e um Ice Tea, visto que era alérgico à caféina da Coca-Cola. George não tirou os olhos de cima de Caroline durante o almoço e parecia que os seus olhos brilhavam quando ela sorria para ele.

A certo momento George, apesar da sua timidez, disse:

-Hoje estás tão linda Carô!

-Oh, lá estás tu! Eu, linda? Tu é que és um grande giraço!

Tecnicamente ambos tinham razão, eram ambos jovens muito bonitos e de boa estrutura corporal. George era loiro de olhos azuis e Caroline era ruiva de olhos verdes. George já tinha quase 20 anos e tinha dois irmão gémeos, um rapaz e uma rapariga, de 10 anos. Caroline tinha uma irmã de 9 e um irmão de 11, mas só ela vivia com o pai, pois o irmão e a irmã moravam com a mãeali perto, aliás, a mãe dela era vizinha da família de George.

Ele volta a insistir:

-A sério, Caroline, estás linda, mesmo muito. - George corou e Caroline começou a perceber que alo ali não estava certo. Mas limitou-se a agradecer e ao acabar a sua salada disse que ia vestir o biquini para ir dar um mergulho ao lago, levantou-se e virou as costas a George.

Enquanto se vestia, ouviu um barulho mas não ligou, quando acabou de mudar de roupa deu de caras com George a olhar por uma fresta da tenda.

Caroline ficou a olhar para ele durante alguns segundos, sem dizer nada, meio magoada, meio surpreendida. Antes de explodir decidiu perguntar:

-Que estavas a fazer George?

-Ah... nada, juro! Tinha acabado de chegar e parei para me vestir também...

-Ok, vou acreditar em ti, espero que não estejas a mentir.

Está claro que Caroline não ficou convencida, mas não se queria chatear com ele, não naqueles dois dias. Passou o resto da tarde no lago, apesar de a meio da tarde George ter saído e não ter aparecido mais ali. Quando começou a escurecer, ela decidiu sair e ir secar-se. Passados alguns minutos estava seca e vestida. Usava umas calças roxas, uma camisola branca com caveirinhas cinzentas e as suas All Star cinzentas. Ao chegar à tenda viu algo que não estava à espera: George estava aos beijos com uma rapariga. Ainda, sem saber o que estava a fazer, pensou em falar com ele naquele momento, mas achou melhor não interromper. George foi dar uma volta com a rapariga, que era morena, alta e magra (estilo super-modelo). Ela parecia ter uns 22 anos.

Depois de ver aquilo, Caroline estava com pouca paciência e foi para a tenda até ao jantar. Não parava de pensar no que tinha visto, até já tinha começado a criticar a rapariga. Passou talvez uma hora e de repente George entra na tenda.

-Nem sabes o que me aconteceu! Conheci...

-Eu sei, vi-te agarrado à gaja há bocado. - interrompeu Caroline friamente.

George perguntou-lhe o que estava a passar e deu-lhe um abraço. Caroline, sem pensar, faz o que ele menos estava à espera...

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eu sei que este capitulo está um pouco chato e pequenino, mas por algum lado tinha de começar :P O que será que ela vai fazer? Dêem os vossos palpites...

Devo postar o próximo amanhã ^^

Deixem reviews (:


	2. Declarações e Despedidas

_**Come Back/Volta**_

_A fic não anda a fazer muito sucesso mas pronto eu vou continuar na mesma :D Mas fico na esperança de ganhar mais leitores e leitoras ^^_

_Demorei um pouco a postar este porque tive o Baile de Finalistas de 9º ano e andei ocupada (: _

_Deixem reviews, por favor, não custa nada :D E se gostarem mostrem às amigas (; _

_Bem mas cá vai o 2º capítulo da fic ^^ _

* * *

_**Capítulo 2 – Declarações e Despedidas**_

Ela virou-se e saiu a correr, George seguiu-a e acabou por perceber que ela estava a chorar. -Carô, que se passa? Que é que eu fiz de mal?-Pensei que gostavas de mim, pelo menos mostraste que sim e depois agarras-te à primeira miuda que aparece.

-Sabes bem que gosto de ti a sério, mas tu nunca mostraste gostar de mim!

-Mas sabes que mais? Gosto, nunca disse porque tive medo de estragar a nossa amizade.

Ficaram ali, a olhar um para o outro em silêncio, até que George disse:

-Pois... mas eu não sabia... e a Nelly era gira e... queria curtir comigo e...

Não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, Caroline, sem pensar, deu-lhe um estalo e correu para a margem do lago e chorou, sentou-se e chorou. George não foi atrás, ela estava de cabeça quente e insistir só ia piorar as coisas. Decidiu esperar por ela na entrada da área das tendas, quando ela voltou ele disse, de cabeça baixa:

-Desculpa Carô... Fui um parvo!

Caroline limitou-se a dizer friamente:

-Pois foste.

Estava escuro e frio, George já estava de casaco mas Caroline tremia por tudo o quanto é lado. Subitamente, Caroline olha-o nos olhos e pergunta o que iam fazer.

-Nada me parece mais acertado que isto.- disse George.

Aproximou dela, lentamente, os seus lábios. Ela enrolou os seus braços no pescoço dele e assim ficaram agarrados durante um beijo que pareceu durar uma eternidade. Naquela escuridão era difícil descobrir onde começava a cara de um e acabava a do outro. Quando o beijo acabou, George abraçou-a e disse:

-Sempre te amei pequenina, desde o primeiro dia de infantário, quando chegaste ao pé de mim, partilhaste as bolachas e me deste um beijinho na bochecha.

-A sério? - Caroline corou.

-Sim... - assentiu ele dando-lhe a mão e levando-a para a tenda.

Começaram aos beijos dentro da tenda e o ambiente começou a aquecer... George sentia-se no céu, os lábios de Caroline eram os mais doces que tinha provado. E a pele dela era tão macia, já para não falar nos seus olhos verdes a brilhar enquando o olhavam.

George tirou o casaco, pois a tenda já estava a escaldar. Caroline tirou-lhe a t-shirt e tinhas as suas mãos nas costas nuas de George.

A roupa foi sendo tirada. Quando estavam de roupa interior, George notou que Caroline estava desconfortável e pararam de se beijar, sentaram-se e começaram a resolver aquele assunto, pois iam ter de falar daquilo, não podiam simplesmente fazê-lo sem pensar.

-Caroline... gostas mesmo de mim? - perguntou ele.

-Sim, e devia ter-te dito antes, podíamos ter tido mais tempo juntos... - respondeu ela agarrando a mão de George, que a olhou nos olhos e inquiriu:

-Queres mesmo fazer isto? - as suas maçãs do rosto iam tornando-se mais avermelhadas.

-Acho que não deviamos... Não é que eu não goste de ti, porque gosto... mas vou-me embora amanhã à noite. Desculpa. - respondeu ela tristemente.

-Não faz mal amor. - George sorriu.

Abraçaram-se e beijaram-se. Ficaram acordados toda a noite, aos beijos, dentadas e chupões. Quando o sol se levantou o pescoço dela estava cheio de marcas e a barriga dele não se tinha livrado de umas dentadinhas.

Passaram a manhã no lago e o início da tarde no parque infantil, andaram de paloiço, no escorrega, no sobe-e-desce... Pareciam umas criancinhas de cinco anos. As horas passaram depressa e tiveram de voltar. Caminharam pela estrada principal em direcção à casa de Caroline. A meio caminho começou a choviscar, como não estavam a passar carros eles iam no meio da via de mãos dadas, parando por vezes para beijos perigosamente longos.

Ao chegarem à porta da casa de Caroline, enquando esta abria a porta, George puxou-a pela cintura e beijou-a uma vez mais. Entraram separados para não darem nas vistas, mas as trocas de olhares doces denunciou-os, bem como as marcas no pescoço de Caroline... Fred, que conhecia bem a filha, exclamou:

-Vocês os dois?! Não acredito!

-Nós os dois o quê? - responderam em simultâneo.

-Caroline, tens marcas de chupões e dentadas no pescoço, não me consegues enganar... - riu Fred.

-Ah... caí e bati num pau que estava espetado no chão... - Caroline não sabia mentir e aquela foi a desculpa mais simples que encontrou.

-Pois, pois... Admitam lá! Eu sei que andam apanhados um pelo outro há séculos... - retorquiu ele sorrindo. George e Caroline coraram e baixaram a cabeça. Olharam depois um para o outro. No olhar de Caroline podia ler-se "Diz-lhe tu" e foi o que George fez:

-Ok, tem razão, nós estamos juntos. - dito isto deu a mão a Caroline.

-Então, mas ela vai-se embora hoje... - comentou Fred.

-Pois... ainda não falámos sobre isso pai. - explicou Caroline.

-Está bem, falem no teu quarto... - aconselhou o pai.

Eles foram para o quarto de Caroline. George olhou em volta, o quarto estava diferente desde a última vez que lá tinha entrado.

-Trocaste de papel de parede, este é mais giro que as riscas diagonais rosa no fundo preto que tinhas andas. Já não vinha cá há montes de tempo!

-Oh não exageres, estiveste cá há três semanas! - comentou Caroline revirando os olhos – Vamos ao que interessa.

O sorriso de George esmoreceu, era agora, o momento da decisão final. Mas Caroline, uma vez mais, surpreendeu-o: aproximou-se lentamente dele e beijou-o apaixonadamente. O beijo pareceu durar horas. Quando deram por eles estavam deitados na cama dela e sem camisola. Ficaram um pouco embaraçados com o rumo que aquilo estava a levar.

-Ahh... é melhor pararmos... - disse ela vestindo-se de novo.

-Sim, tens razão. - concordou George. Deu-lhe um beijo rápido e foi apanhar a sua t-shirt do chão, vestindo-a em segiuda.

-George? … - começou Caroline.

-Sim babe... - respondeu ele, incentivando-a a acabar o que ia dizer.

-Eu gosto muito de ti, a sério que gosto, mas sabes que não vai resultar. Vou para outro país. Eu vou para a Califórnia e sabes bem que posso nunca mais voltar ao Canadá. Acho que por mais que goste de ti, esta distância não nos permite... Quem me dera ter admitido antes... - uma lágrima correu pelo canto do seu olho verde.

-Então isto é o adeus? - perguntou George, tentando conter as lágrimas que se começavam a formar.

-Acho que sim. - Caroline baixou a cabeça e as lágrimas, começaram a cair, agora mais rápida e consecutivamente. Sentou-se na cama, e colocou os braços à volta dos joelhos, escondendo a cabeça.

George, que havia perdido a luta com as lágrimas, ia aproximar-se dela e abraçá-la, mas a voz dela soou por entre aquela carapaça formada por ela própria:

-Vai-te embora... Por favor George...

-Mas Caroline... - começou ele.

-Vai! Isto já está a ser demasiado difícil. - George, cabisbaixo, dirigiu-se para a porta – George?

-Diz... - respondeu ele.

-Adoro-te. - Caroline chorava mais que nunca agora.

-E eu a ti. Adeus. - disse ele saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Fred, que quando ele abriu a porta fingiu, muito mal, que estava a apanhar uma colher que lhe caíra perto da porta, perguntou como tinha corrido. George apenas conseguiu dizer:

-Acabou... - a sua voz estava embargada pelas lágrimas. Depois de falar, acelerou o passo e saiu.

Fred entrou no quarto de Caroline para ver como ela estava.

-Pequenina, anda cá... - pediu ele.

Ela lentamente saiu daquele escudo e foi abraçar o pai. Num desabafo, por entre as lágrimas disse:

-Eu gosto muito dele pai... Mas teve de ser assim... - soluçou ela com a cabeça no peito do pai.

-Eu sei querida, eu sei... - houve um breve silêncio - Já tens tudo pronto?

-Sim, está quase na hora não é? - perguntou ela, temendo saber a resposta.

-Está, temos que estar no aeroporto duas horas antes. O voo é às 9pm e já são quase 6.30... Eu vou levando as coisas para o carro. - disse Fred, agarrando nas duas malas cinzentas e saindo do quarto.

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado. _

_É um capítulo muito triste e talvez um dos meus preferidos._

_O que será que vai acontecer depois?_

_Só o próximo capítulo dirá (;_


End file.
